Ramsay Schnee
: Den Namen "Stinker" trugen mehrere Charaktere in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, siehe: Stinker (Begriffserklärung). Ramsay Schnee ist der Bastardsohn von Lord Roose Bolton. Ramsay hält sich selbst für einen "echten" Bolton, obwohl er von seiner Abstammung weiß. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Iwan Rheon. Charakter & Erscheinung Ramsay wird als häßlicher Mann beschrieben, selbst wenn er sich vornehm kleidet. Er hat schwere Knochen und hängende Schultern. Ramsay ist ein Sadist, gewissenlos und grausam. Er findet gefallen in der alten Bolton-Tradition, Menschen zu häuten. Sein eigener Vater hält ihn für verdorben und missraten. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn IV Lady Donella Hornwald ist der Meinung, der Junge habe Verstand, doch sei er genauso grausam. Zusammen mit seinem Diener Stinker ginge er auf die Jagd, und es heißt, sie würden nicht nur Wild jagen, sondern auch Menschen . Vergangenheit Ramsay ist das Produkt einer Vergewaltigung von Roose Bolton an einer einfachen Müllersfrau. Er lebte bis 297 AL bei seiner Mutter, doch als Domeric Bolton, der Erbe von Lord Roose Bolton, jung verstarb, holte Lord Bolton den Bastard nach Grauenstein . Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Auf dem Erntefest von Winterfell 299 AL berichtet Lady Donella Hornwald, dass Ramsay seine Männer nach Grauenstein zusammenrufe. Sie fürchtet, dass er ihre Länder angreifen will, da er ihr auch keine Auskunft über den Grund für das Zusammenrufen der Männer geben will. Ramsay selbst kommt der Einladung aus Winterfell nicht nach Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Ramsay entführt Lady Donella auf deren Rückreise von Winterfell und heiratet sie noch in derselben Nacht, obwohl er deutlich jünger ist als sie. Gleichzeitig besetzt Lord Wyman Manderly Hornwald, um die Ländereien vor Haus Bolton zu schützen, wie er behauptet. Ser Rodrik Cassel reist in den Osten, um die Sache zu klären Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran IV . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Ramsay sperrt Lady Hornwald nach ihrer Heirat, die mit einem Septon vor einem Herzbaum zelebriert wurde, in einen Turm und lässt sie verhungern. Vor ihrem Tod unterzeichnet sie noch ein Testament, das Ramsay zum Erben macht. Ser Rodriks Männer erschießen einen Mann, den sie für Ramsay Schnee halten. Dann entdeckt Ser Rodrick Lady Donella, die inzwischen elendig verhungert ist. Sie bringen einen weiteren Mann, den sie für Stinker halten, der aber in Wirklichkeit Ramsay ist, als Gefangenen nach Winterfell Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I . Ramsay hatte Lady Donella sogar ihre eigenen Finger essen lassen. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon IV Roose Bolton schreibt an Schnellwasser, dass er froh sei, Ramsay losgeworden zu sein, da er völlig missraten sei und eine Gefahr für alle weiteren Nachkommen von Lord Roose. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn IV Als Theon Graufreud Winterfell in einem Handstreich einnimmt, wird er Theon vorgeführt. Er erklärt, sein Name sei Heke und er habe dem Bastard von Grauenstein gedient. Er beeindruckt Theon mit seinem wachen Verstand und Theon nimmt ihn daraufhin in seine Dienste auf. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II Als Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet aus der Burg fliehen, bestimmt Theon eine Gruppe von Nordmännern und Eisenmännern, die im Morgengrauen auf die Jagd nach ihnen gehen, darunter ist auch "Stinker", der einen Wildschweinspieß mitnimmt und einen vollgestopften seltsamen Sack. Am Ende der erfolglosen Suche unterbreitet er Theon einen Plan: in dem Sack hat er etwas Fell, Wolle und eine Wolfskopfbrosche aus Silber. Er behauptet zu wissen, dass die Kinder in der Alten Mühle am Ahornwasser seien. Theon nimmt daraufhin Aggar, Gelmarr, Rotnase und ihn mit dorthin und schickt den Rest zurück nach Winterfell. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon II Sie töten dort zwei Müllersjungen und ihre Mutter, trennen die Köpfe der Jungen ab, Ramsay häutet die Gesichter, dann teeren sie sie und geben sie als Bran und Rickon aus. Zurück auf Winterfell sterben in den folgenden Tagen die drei Eisenmänner, die Theon geholfen haben, und am Ende macht Theon Farlen für die Morde verantwortlich, obwohl er sie selbst hat umbringen lassen. Nachdem Asha Theon ihre Unterstützung verweigert und wieder abreist, bietet Ramsay Theon an, mit ein paar Münzen 100 oder 200 Männer anzuheuern, die er "kennt". Theon ist so verzweifelt, dass er ihn losschickt. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon III Er kehrt mit 600 Grauenstein-Männern gerade noch rechtzeitig nach Winterfell zurück, als die Burg, in der nur noch 17 Eisenmänner an Theons Seite kämpfen wollen, von 1000-2000 Nordmännern unter Ser Rodrik belagert wird. Als Ser Rodrik Ramsay, der eine schwarze Rüstung und einen roten Helm trägt, die Hand zum Gruß entgegenstreckt, schlägt dieser mit seinem Schwert zu. Es kommt zur Schlacht von Winterfell, in der die Boltons die restlichen Nordmänner überraschen und vernichten. Anschließend präsentiert der Ritter mit dem roten Helm Theon die Leichen von Ser Rodrik, Cley Cerwyn und Leobald Tallhart und erhält dadurch Einlass in die Burg. Er gibt sich als Ramsay Schnee zu erkennen und erklärt Theon, was mit dem echten Stinker passiert sei, bevor er seine Belohung fordert: nun will er sich nicht mehr mit Palla begnügen, sondern fordert Kyra, die Theons Bett teilt. Als Theon sich weigert, schlägt ihn Ramsay nieder und die Boltons töten die restlichen Eisenmänner und stecken die Burg in Brand. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon IV Zitate :"Wenn Du denkst, dies hat ein glückliches Ende, hast Du nicht aufgepasst." :Ramsay Schnee zu Theon Graufreud Siehe auch *Ramsay Schnee im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ramsay_Bolton Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Haus Bolton